Survivor
by blue sapphire lady
Summary: He had turned into a total stranger, a dangerous and an unstable man. Both of them have a vengeance to kill. She was now his captive...and no matter what happen, he was never going to let go. D/Hr story
1. Drowning

Title: Survivor

summary: When there's a battle of life and death, there's only one person left standing. One survivor…

The blood trickled down on her right ankle as she steadied herself and kept running. Only the sound of her hurried footsteps and the panting of her breath greeted her ears. The thick fog surronding the forest was like a white, opaque sheet, that made it almost impossible to see the pathway. Stick to the pathway Harry had repeated a thousand times but Hermione found that it was easier said than done, as she had great difficulty trying to find it. The loneliness that accompanied her made her feel nervous, making her jump at the smallest yet mysterious and unidentified sound. Every few seconds, the terrified witch would throw a glance behind her shoulder, as if expecting to see a figure looming behind her.

I have to concentrate, Hermione thought, pushing her childish fears into a small corner of her mind.

The cold wind forcefully pushed against her while she ran, as if wanting her to turn the other way. She couldn't give up; she had to alert everyone of the surprise attack that exploded only minutes ago. If not, there would be blood on her hands. She had to make it on time. She just had to.

The attack had taken her, Harry and a few other members of the Order of the Phoenix in a gruesome battle and Hermione and Harry were one of the lucky ones who had survived. Now it was up to Hermione to warn everyone else, to be prepared as the enemy had come with a great number of people.

_Harry_…thought Hermione worriedly, a lump forming in her throat. _No, no, everything's going to be all right. Everything's going to be all right_, she thought trying to convince herself so.

How did they find their new secret hideout was a mystery to Hermione. The Order of the Pheonix had been so careful the past few years and yet the secret of their new headquarters had leaked out to Death Eaters' ears. The hideout was no longer in the House of Black but on a deserted island. Or that's what they thought. Odd accidents had been happening but nothing could have prepared Hermione and the others of the attack.

And yet, on such a dark, dangerous night, the stars shined gaily in the midnight blue sky, the only light that Hermione could faintly see. She would have been a fool if she had used her wand for light, giving herself to the enemies lurking nearby. Hermione's heart sputtered into a furious beat that matched her pace. She hated how an enemy could come and attack her any minute.

BAM!!! BAM!!!

Everything happened so fast. Two spells whizzed past Hermione's head, missing their intended target and hitting the trees ahead. Losing her balance, Hermione fell down onto the forest ground, being greeted by sharp rocks and small twigs and branches. The trees glowed a dark blue before bursting into large orange flames. Large brown eyes stared at the flames licking everything in its path and the knowledge that she could have died made Hermione's heart sink. Her eyes narrowed in determination, Hermione turned around and yelled the first curse that she could think of. Screams of frustration mixed with agony echoed in the forest and the brown haired witch rightly guess that she had hit one of her enemies. But only one. She had a feeling that there were many more.

Having found some hidden strength, Hermione quickly got up and bolted. Her heart was pounding so painfully fast and hold that she was sure it was going to burst any second. Curses and jinxes continued to fly past her and Hermione silently prayed a thank you for her new found luck. Not feeling the pain on her leg, or the sharp skinny branches that cut through her clothes and scrap her skin, the young witch ran for her life.

_Stick to the path_, a small voice suddenly insisted as Hermione threw another curse behind her. The ground behind her suddenly erupted into small fragments of dirt and rocks, painfully hitting Hermione on the back.

_It's too late for that,_ countered Hermione as she ran deeper into the forest's maze.

The forest reminded her very much of the Forbidden Forest near the Hogwart's grounds where she had taken a visit in her third and fifth year. It was dark, damp and cold and it seemed that the fog was ever lasting. This island was filled with secrets of its own and even though Hermione had been living in the island for a few weeks, she barely recognized anything at all.

Follow the pathway.

Yeah right.

A calm river waited before Hermione, where the earth stopped and continued on the other side. It was the only way to cross. The scared witch glanced behind her, desperately hoping that her pursuers were just as lost as she was. Hermione bit her lip as she stood her ground, feeling uncertain.

Faint voices reached Hermione's sensitive ears and the fear inside of her started to grow uncontrollably. Her grip on her wand tightened considerably as her knuckles turned deathly white. She took a step forward, her eyes transfixed on the icy blue river.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped into the icy cold river. Her body immediately protested as the freezing water greeted her. Taking yet another deep breath with her eyes closed, Hermione dived.

The sensation was definitely not pleasant. Hermione's dry and scratched skin screamed in agony but her body obeyed her command and started swimming under water. Lungs aching for air, Hermione rise to the surface of the river, only to be greeted by curses and hexes. For once, Hermione was grateful for the thick fog.

Her chocolate brown eyes could faintly make out several figures standing by the river, their faces hidden by black cloaks. To her utmost horror, one tall and lean figure stepped into the river. Hermione was frozen into place, her body not able to move. Graceful as a fish, the pursuer looked as though he belonged in the water.

_No…it can't end like this_, thought Hermione tears forming in her eyes. The mere thought of failing her best friends and the people she love was simply unbearable.

"What are you doing? We had strict orders not to cross the river!" snarled one of the Death Eaters irritably. The Death Eater who was rapidly approaching Hermione, ignored his fellow comrade. A new idea formed in Hermione's mind. If she made any movements, he would know where she was. But if she just stood still, maybe he'd miss her…

"Zabini, that's enough," barked another masculine voice.

Slowly and quietly Hermione moved her head and to her surprise, locked eyes with someone. His cold gray eyes pierced through the thick fog, staring hard right back at her. To her surprise and relief, he didn't voice his discovery as the rest of them turned back, hearing a noise echoing through the forest repeatedly. He nor Zabini moved from their spot. He tore his gaze away from Hermione and glared darkly at Zabini, who had turned around with a lazy smirk.

_I think he saw me_, thought Hermione.

"What has you all worked up Malfoy? This is some action that we haven't seen for days. Think of the _prizes_ we would receive," he said carefully observing the man's cold but stern face with sudden interest.

"While you're thinking of the prizes that we'll probably never have, I'm thinking of the punishments," voiced the angry Malfoy.

Hermione's heart sank a second time. _Malfoy._

Zabini cursed at him, telling him that he wasn't strong enough to handle what the Dark Lord had ordered him.

"I said that's enough," commanded Draco Malfoy and without waiting for Zabini to reply, he turned and disappeared into the thick fog.

Hermione's heart cried out in despair. She stared at the other side and decided it was all or nothing. With her last burst of energy, Hermione willed her legs to move. She swam as fast as she could through the icy river, her body numb from the cold. Fear was gripping onto her and she couldn't shake it away as she heard swift strokes towards her direction. Hermione kicked her feet and continued swimming but a callused hand caught her ankle as prisoner. With a tug, Hermione was pulled backwards, her eyes never leaving the other side of the forest. Her hands shaking from the cold, she reached out, as if she could grab a hold onto a tree.

A hand whipped out of nowhere and grabbed Hermione's mouth, stifling her cries. With tremendous force, the Death Eater pushed her down into the water. Hermione struggled in vain against the strong arms. Her strength was fading just like air. Water entered into her mouth, filling her lungs as she desperately struggled with the little energy that she had. She scratched, pinched but succeeded very little.

I'm going to die… she realized sadly. 

Every second felt so long, full of agony. Her lungs were screaming for air. She needed air.

A/N: Just doing a little editing here and there. Review anyone? ;)


	2. Tied To A Rock

Chapter 2- Tied To A Rock

(Author's Note: Don't own any of the characters. Hope you enjoy the second chapter! )

Hermione had experienced many situations where Death had brushed past her leaving a few scars but this was beyond words. The fear that had burst inside of her was something that she had never felt before. It was something in a totally new level, so different…so scary. All hope and strength had been squeezed out of her. Hermione vaguely remembered someone telling her that drowning was one of the worst, cruelest ways to die. At the time, Hermione couldn't do anything but agree, yet trying to grasp what a person would feel while drowning. But it was impossible. Now Hermione saw it in a different light.

The feel of her lungs screaming, begging for air was something Hermione never experienced before. She remembered the hard, rough hands pushing her down while she looked up to her killer. Zabini's black eyes pierced her with fear, knowing that there was no way out.

Hermione tried to move her arms and legs and found that she couldn't. Shocked, Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see nothing…but the dark. It was pitch black, no light and no sound.

_ I What's going on? /I _ thought Hermione.

She tried again to move her arms and legs, this time with more force than before. But her legs and arms wouldn't budge.

_ I I'm tied_, /I thought Hermione in surprise. I _What is going on? Why? /I _

Seeing that she couldn't do anything else, Hermione spoke out loud. "Hello? Is there anybody there?"

No reply.

Hermione tried to sit in a better position since the rock she was tied to was jabbing her back.

"Hello?" repeated Hermione, this time louder.

Just when she was beginning to think that she was left alone to starve and die, a voice answered. It was cold and flat.

"So you finally woke up, Granger," stated the voice somewhere in front of Hermione.

Something about that voice made the hair at the back of her neck stand straight up. The voice was so familiar as if she had heard somewhere before. But Hermione just couldn't place her finger on who it was. She suddenly felt uncomfortable in the dark, not able to see the person in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione cautiously, ignoring the lump of fear that was forming in her throat.

_ I Stay calm_, /I she thought.

Was it a good thing that the person knew her? Was it the person that saved her from Zabini?

"You already know me so I won't waste my time with stupid unimportant introductions. I will be the one to ask questions and you'll be the one to answer. Do you understand?" snapped the voice with an air of superiority. It was definitely male.

Hermione bit her lower lip, fighting the urge to retort back.

_ I Who is this person? I obviously can't know who it is if I can't see him,_ /I thought Hermione hotly.

"I asked you a question. Do you understand?" repeated the mysterious person rudely.

_ I Since when do I have to answer to you?_ /I thought Hermione angrily. I _Who does this guy think he is? /I _

Finding it better to give him the silent treatment just to annoy him, Hermione refused to answer. She heard footsteps coming towards her direction until it finally stopped right in front of her. It was so dark that she still couldn't see the person in front of her. Hermione stood still, her heart beating faster and faster. She held her breath while she felt the cool breath of the man tickling her face. She stayed still as stone until she felt the tip of a wand against her neck.

"I see you're still a proud little thing. Well, that's not going to work. When I ask a question, I expect an answer. If not, there will be grave consequences. You're wandless and I'm not. Do the math, Granger," hissed the male voice in her right ear.

Hermione knew quite well she was treating on water as she kept her mouth shut, refusing to answer once more.

_ I I won't talk to you. I won't talk to you. I won't talk to you,_ /I she repeated over and over again.

But as soon as she felt a hand snake its way to her fragile and bare throat, Hermione opened her mouth.

"I understand," whispered Hermione flatly.

The hand slowly left Hermione's neck and she breathed in relief. The idea of him straggling her to death wasn't that far off.

Whoever the person was, Hermione was now certain that he wasn't a person to see how far his limits go. She cursed under her breath for not having her wand with her. She was completely defenseless. She couldn't even see for crying out loud!

Her thoughts were suddenly distorted as she felt the person's tongue in her ear. She sat immobile as a statue, ignoring the pain shooting from her back and legs.

_ I This isn't happening_, /I she thought. If her heart had been beating fast, it was ten times faster now.

Desperately Hermione tried to move her head back. The person laughed at this and grabbed Hermione's face with one of his hands.

"You can't get away from me, Granger. You should be thanking me, wanting to kiss my feet in gratitude. I was the one who saved you from Zabini. If it weren't for me, your body would be at the bottom of the river…or worse. I own you now, you are mine," said the person, the superiority back in his voice.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I won't listen to you," said Hermione heatedly.

Annoyed with his arrogance, Hermione did the one thing she thought of.

She spat at him.

Although she knew the consequences that would follow, she felt that he rightly deserved it. She was _not_ some sort of property that anyone could own. Waiting for the slap against the cheek or something similar, Hermione was surprised that she received none.

"Is that so? You won't listen? I doubt that you know what you're talking about Granger. I'm the one who has the power, not you," answered the person.

_ I Why is his voice so familiar?_ /I cried Hermione. The familiarity of it was annoying Hermione to no end.

A hand snaked its way to her face once more, tightening its hold on her jaw. Unable to hold it in, Hermione yelped in pain. She could feel his nails digging into her skin. With his other hand, the mysterious person started to caress Hermione's cheek, drawing circles and loops with the tip of his fingers.

"Maybe it would be better if you could see what I can do. Then you'll start to regret what you've done," said the mysterious person as though he was talking to himself. He let go of Hermione's face and backed away.

A few seconds later, only silence followed until suddenly a blinding flash of white light burst in front of Hermione. Hermione instantly closed her eyes, the light hurting her eyes that were adjusted to the dark. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, barely more than slits. She saw that they were in some sort of cave. The person in front of her was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"You!" Hermione yelled in astonishment.

Draco Malfoy raised one eyebrow in response.

"You still didn't know it was me. Granger, you are pathetic," said Draco lazily.

But Hermione was too shocked to reply back. There were no other words that she could find. He had changed. Completely. Draco Malfoy looked nothing like the cocky and rude student she remembered from Hogwarts. The only reason as to why Hermione immediately recognized him was because of his eyes. Those gray eyes that had haunted Hermione in her sleep for weeks. Those gray eyes that made Hermione remember all those painful memories she tried to lock up. Those gray eyes that had looked at her with indifference after he had killed one of her best friends.

"You murderer," hissed Hermione.

Her astonishment quickly dissolved into anger as she stared at the changed man with such loathing and hate. Her hands clenched into fists.

For the very first time in her life, Hermione Granger was more than willing to kill. And that person was going to be Draco Malfoy. She didn't need her wand, she would do it with her own hands if she had to. She was going to avenge her best friend's death. She promised she'd do it.

She would do it for Ginny.

(Author's Note: Well, end of chapter 2. I'm really sorry that it took me a really long time to update. I've been kind of banned from the computer (grounded for a while) so I never had a chance to work on this story. So…how do you think the story is going? Good? Bad? Review?

blue sapphire lady)


	3. Confusion and Rage

Title: Survivor

Previously on Chapter 2- Tied To A Rock

For the very first time in her life, Hermione Granger was more than willing to kill. And that person was going to be Draco Malfoy. She didn't need her wand, she would do it with her own hands if she had to. She was going to avenge her best friend's death. She promised she'd do it.

She would do it for Ginny.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters and you know the rest.

Chapter 3- Of Confusion and Rage

A rage that Hermine had never felt before surged through her body. This rage had suddenly surfaced, scaring part of her at its intensity. She never felt like this before. The emotion was so new, strong and _raw._ She stared into the eyes of the man who killed her friend. Her eyes, filled with pain, suffering and hate, drilled into his.

A dark smile spread across Draco's extremely pale face and Hermione clutched her fists once more. She wished with all her might that she could cause him the most damage.

"Are you remembering it?" he asked so softly that Hermione barely caught what he said.

Hermione didn't open her mouth to reply. She knew that if she did, a long string of profanities would escape. She fought the urge with all her might. But Hermione's anger doubled when she saw that dark smile widen.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he whispered. His eyes were on her face while his right hand was playing with a loose strand of brown hair. Draco circled it around his finger several times while something in his eyes changed.

He was still looking at Hermione but as though looking through her. As though she wasn't there.

_He's remembering something,_ realized Hermione silently.

Fury flickered in his eyes for a moment and Draco was suddenly grabbing Hermione's hair so tightly that she was scared that he would rip it off.

"Stop!" she cried, unable to keep silent any longer.

Hearing Hermione's pained voice Draco blinked and the fury that clouded his gray eyes disappeared. He blinked, as if confused. The coldness was back in his gray eyes as he stared at Hermione, but that untamed fury was gone. He quickly let go of her hair as though it had burned him.

Hermione stared back, unable to push away that fear that was rising from inside of her.

_I shouldn't be scared of this coward. Then what would Ginny think of me?_ she thought as she took a deep breath, trying to calm down her nerves.

Draco leaned closer to her, bringing a sharp knife from inside his pocket. He brought it right between them, the silver knife gleaming. It showed Hermione's reflections, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Scared, Granger?" asked Draco, grinning evilly.

Hermione slowly shook her head, her eyes never leaving the knife in front of her face. But in one swift motion, the knife was digging into the robes that were biding Hermione to the large rock.

In only a few quick seconds, the ropes fell onto Hermione's lap, freeing her from the black rock behind her. Draco rose to his full height and put his knife back into his pocket.

Cautiously Hermione stood on her own two feet. Her muscles were screaming at her to sit back down, but she ignored it. Her muscles were stiff and sore from staying in one position for so long. Slowly Hermione threw the ropes somewhere to her right.

Draco was watching her closely as Hermione's eyes searched the cave with more detail.

_No weapons I can use,_ she noted as her eyes landed on the blonde man. But seeing that smile back on his face made Hermione sick. She looked away, staring at the wall. _What am I going to do now? What can I do now?_

"How was her funeral? Was it fun?" came Draco's sarcastic question.

That rage that had flickered and spread throughout Hermione's body, started to build.

_No. I have to concentrate_, she thought, trying to push the emotion aside.

But Ginny's smiling face was burning in her mind, reminding her of everything.

"What about the Weasley family? Did the fat mother just die from grief?" Draco persisted, his tone amusing. Angry tears formed into Hermione's brown eyes as she turned to face him.

Deciding that she had had enough, Hermione decided to take action as she dived for a nearby stone. The craving of giving Draco Malfoy as much physical pain as possible was strong and overwhelming.

The exact moment that Hermione grabbed the heavy stone, Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket, a small sneer forming on his face.

"Don't even try. Put it down," he warned Hermione.

"You killed her. You killed Ginny," she cried in anger. The tears made their tracks down Hermione's dirty cheeks.

She threw the rock at him which he dodged easily, a look of boredom on his face.

"Granger, you need a lesson on how to treat your superiors. Oh, and are you looking for this?" he asked mockingly as he grabbed another wand out of his pocket.

Hermione immediately recognized the wand as her own. Right in front of her eyes, Draco snapped it in two and threw it on the ground.

"Go fetch," he said a mad glint in his eyes, "go on Granger, go fetch,"

Hermione couldn't help but to feel that this wasn't the Draco Malfoy she remembered at school. There was something about him that changed or that was gone. His blonde hair had grown past his shoulders, his black robes were ripped and scratched and she could tell that they haven't been washed for weeks. But the thing that intrigued but scared her at the same time was his eyes. There was such a lack of warmth as though she was staring at an endless pit.

_I need to think of a plan_, she thought to herself, wondering how she could ever get herself out of this situation alive and warn the others.

"How did you find us?" she asked carefully, trying to buy time trying to think of a plan.

"There's a funny story behind it actually," laughed Draco bitterly, " we actually were _abandoned_,"

"Abandoned?" repeated Hermione surprise in her voice, her full attention on him.

"Yes, we were abandoned on this forsaken island," he hissed, " We were left to _die,"_

The more information Hermione received, the less she understood.

"By who?" she asked.

"Honestly Mudblood, it's like asking what's two plus two," he said shaking his long hair.

Then with such quick reflects that surprised Hermione, Draco was behind her. An arm snaked its way to her waist while his other arm tightened around her neck.

"You would be surprised at how many secrets are in this cursed island," he whispered into her ear. Hermione's eyes were wide with fright.

_What is he going to do?_ She thought to herself.

(Author's Note: Before anyone gets the obvious idea in his or her head, it's not it! That's all I can tell you, which is probably enough. I can also understand that this story is probably not making much sense right now and well…get ready to get even more confused (I love making you guys think hard!). First of all, Draco really hates Hermione( you'll find out in chapter 4). And sorry for the long wait, I'm writing chapter four at the moment. Anyways, review please! Thanks!

blue sapphire lady)


	4. Poison

Title: Survivor

Title: Survivor

Chapter 4- Poison

Hermione stiffened, her once hunched and tired figure, now alert and straight as a board. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to say something that she would later on regret. Draco's breath tickling Hermione's ear was warm and inviting, making an incredible contrast to the freezing cold hands that were on her neck and waist. The young witch couldn't stop the shiver traveling through her body. In her mind's eye, Hermione could imagine Draco giving a lazy conceited smirk, enjoying her fear.

"Malfoy," whispered Hermione, her voice as hard as steel. She gave a silent prayer to the heavens that her voice didn't shake with fear, " Let me go."

No matter how quiet and soft her voice was, the demand didn't exactly follow very well with the blonde male.

"You see Granger, you're not exactly in the position to be giving orders," replied Draco, his voice just as soft and as quiet and dangerous.

To prove his point in showing whom truly had the power in their situation, the lazy and gentle grip on Hermione's smooth neck tightened. Brown eyes widened almost immediately at the message while tired and bloodied fingers immediately reached for Draco's cold hands, desperately trying to loosen the iron tight hold.

"Malfoy, stop," Hermione finally gasped, her will to live overlapping her hurt pride.

"There you go again, giving orders. What did I just tell you?" asked Draco darkly, ignoring Hermione's plea.

Air was leaving the brown hair woman's lungs and this time she clawed at the hand that wouldn't let go. Hermione started to slowly sink to the ground, her weight too heavy for her tired and injured feet. Unwillingly, the young woman leaned against the tall strong male as Hermione tried to suck in the precious air, her face turning red.

"Malfoy!" she barely croaked, just managing to send her plea. And yet it wasn't hard for the said wizard to notice the fear saturating Hermione's wheezy voice.

It wasn't until a full three seconds passed by that the ice-cold hand suddenly detached from Hermione's neck. The young witch coughed, both hands slowly going up to massage her neck. It wasn't until the brown haired woman had greedily taken five large gulps of air that she noticed that her body was against Draco's. Draco surprisingly didn't push to the ground but gently circled his strong arm around her waist.

_This man is crazy,_ Hermione realized, a small ball of terror waken at her thought. She swallowed noisily as she contemplated what to do next. Hermione had a feeling that the longer she stayed with Draco, the more certain she was going to die no matter what he said.

Suddenly Draco turned her around and kissed her square on the mouth, one hand covering her eyes. Involuntarily Hermione's lips parted slightly from the crushing force and a strange, warm liquid filled her mouth. It burned like liquid fire as the unknown liquid made its way down her throat. The tired witch blinked, a wave of energy suddenly overpowering her. Her body, a few seconds ago numb was now ready and alert. Everything around her became amazingly clear as Hermione closed her eyes, the strength in her legs returning. Hermione immediately pushed herself from Draco's odd embrace and made certain that she was more than an arm reach away from the mysterious man.

A long pregnant pause stretched until Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell did you just do?" she asked harshly, silently surprised at how strong her voice sounded.

Draco simply smirked at her, his gray eyes dark and glinting.

"Why, I think I kissed you Granger. Surely you're old enough that it wasn't your first kiss," he drawled.

Hermione's fists clenched at her sides.

"What did you put in my mouth?" she asked, her voice low and careful.

Her chocolate milk eyes burned with silent fury as Draco took his time to look up and down the length of her body. If Hermione didn't know any better and wasn't in such a crazy situation as she was in now, she would have thought that Draco Malfoy was actually checking her out. Hermione's body gave a shiver, her body slightly trembled at the thought of Draco enjoying looking at her body. It really didn't sit well with her. But the young woman kept her mouth shut, making sure that she didn't step across the invisible line and wind up with Draco's hand on her throat again. She never wanted to replay that again. Never.

In what felt like an eternity but was only a minute, Draco met Hermione's eyes, his gaze unwavering. Slowly but surely, he lifted his left hand. Hermione's eyes followed the movement and surprise flash across her face. There was a small empty vial sitting in the palm of Draco's hand. Hermione suddenly felt very sick. Draco's eyes never left Hermione's face as she tried to control the terror that was reining her thoughts. It was incredibly hard for the young woman to steer her gaze back to Draco's face when she felt like bolting. But the witch had her feet firmly placed onto the ground and she would be brave until the moment she died.

"Yes, it is poison," answered Draco to Hermione's silent question. He shook the vial for emphasis, showing how much was in Hermione's system.

"It's just to make sure that you don't try to run away from me. I've got a feeling that you don't really like my company," continued Draco, his lazy smirk back in place.

"I hate you," Hermione suddenly blurted.

To her utter astonishment and disbelief, Draco Malfoy _laughed._ The booming sound echoed the cave, making the hair at the back of Hermione's neck stand up.

Anger quickly followed.

_Does he think I'm trying to be funny?_ thought Hermione furiously, not taking lightly at being laughed at. Hermione's anger made her body take a step forward.

Draco eyed her with sudden interest that Hermione almost backed away.

"You are going to stay with me for a very long time, Granger. I suggest that you don't even think about escaping because you will die without the antidote," Draco said, his voice smug and arrogant.

"Like you would give me the antidote," muttered Hermione darkly, the comment being meant for no one.

Draco gave Hermione a rare smile.

"No matter how ridiculous it may seem, I need you just as you need me," he said, the smile still on his face. "Let me show you how serious this is."

"What?" asked Hermione in confusion. She definitely didn't like the look in his eyes as if he was about to play a huge practical joke.

"Are you ready?" asked Draco, his voice too barely over a whisper. Hermione felt confused and annoyed.

_What the hell is he talking about?_ she thought.

"Are you ready?" he repeated and this time he stood towering over her. Hermione gasped in realization as he pointed his wand at her.

"Avada Kedrava," he yelled as a beam of green light burst from his wand.

Author's Note: I haven't given up on this story! I'm really sorry for the long delay. Hopefully I caught your interest in this chapter. Any reviews? Next chapter will be coming soon.

blue sapphire lady


End file.
